Cherry Red
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Post "I Kissed A Girl": Jane comes to a revelation that just might change her relationship with Maura forever. Rizzles.


**Hey Rizzles family! I finally got around to watching the first season of the show! I feel really bad for you all that had to wait for the second season to start. Man, 1x10 was intense! **

**Anywho, this little oneshot takes place after "I Kissed A Girl" 'cause, really, who could resist this?**

_**Cherry Red **_

Jane couldn't believe she was saying this, but going undercover as a lesbian was actually one of the most eye-opening experiences she had ever encountered. Frost and Korsak were right; she _did _like the idea.

It wasn't the speed dating that made her think, but it was seeing _Maura _that made her think. From the moment that the honey blonde came sashaying towards her table, the brunette had to keep herself from staring.

Her outfit alone had been distracting. When Jane told her to cover up her lack of attire, it was only because she didn't want someone else getting any ideas. They _were _in a lesbian bar after all. A beautiful, curvy, girl like that? It's amazing to the detective that she didn't have to go kick someone's ass for fondling her best friend.

After she and Maura left their yoga lesson, they went straight back to Jane's apartment. The brunette unlocked the door, revealing an enthusiastic Jo Friday sitting in front of it.

"Hey Jo," Jane grinned, to which the dog's tail began to thump against the floor. She walked past the terrier, threw her bag on her couch, and plopped down next to it.

The honey blonde scooped Jo Friday into her arms and clacked over to her best friend. "Well that was rejuvenating, wasn't it?" she asked as she sat down very gently on the couch.

"Mmm, yes," Jane bobbed her head, getting a look from Maura. "I think the highlight of my day was finally getting Mr. Sentimental off my back. Only, it would have been better if he didn't think I was _gay_!" The brunette shot her best friend a look.

"Oh you're so picky!" Maura began, looking down to scratch Jo Friday behind the ears. "And besides, what's so bad about being a lesbian?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, but c'mon Maura, you know how men talk! Before the day is over half of Boston will think I swing for the other team!" the detective threw an arm across the back of the couch, affixing her brown eyes onto the doctor's green eyes.

"I thought I was helping you," the honey blonde said, her tone turning a little let down.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. "Maura, I'm sorry. You know how grouchy I can be," she scooted closer to her best friend, her arm now very close to draping across the shorter woman's shoulders.

"It's okay Jane. For the most part, I can deal with your grouchiness," Maura spared the detective a tiny smile.

"Thanks," the brunette added sarcastically. Sure, she knew she was lying about not being a lesbian, but this whole thing was just kind of… new. She wasn't aware that she was attracted to Maura until the night she went undercover. Just give it a little while; maybe things would start to make sense.

-0-

This revelation only became worse. It turns out; Maura couldn't do _anything _without turning Jane on. She could just picture herself grabbing the honey blonde by the shoulders and showing her exactly how she felt.

It was exceptionally hard to ignore the urge to kiss her best friend, but Jane managed it somehow…

Until later that night, anyway. Maura decided that she would be staying the night, and took it upon herself to wear the new nightgown she bought from Victoria's Secret a few days ago.

When the detective got a sight of her in the red spaghetti strap nightgown, she thought her eyes would pop out of socket.

The honey blonde just placed both of her hands at her hips and smiled back at the brunette. "Well," she did an adorable little spin with a childlike grin in place, "what do you think?"

Jane swallowed hard and looked for Jo Friday. Anything to keep her from saying what she wanted to. "Just be glad we're in my apartment and not in that lesbian bar."

"Why Jane?" Maura's tone dropped a few notches as a smirk etched onto her features, "Is it sexy?"

"Yes Maura," the detective spoke matter-of-factly. "It's very sexy."

The honey blonde's grin returned. She spun around again and let a giggle escape her lips.

"_Good God_," Jane thought to herself as she watched her best friend spin around. She _really _didn't need to be doing that anymore.

A little while later, they had congregated into the detective's bedroom. As always, Maura had a glass of wine at her side of the bed, and Jane had a bottle of beer at hers.

The honey blonde had been _very _distracting in the past few hours. When they had started watching movies, she snuggled up against Jane, (to be honest, the brunette barely remembered what the movie was about. She was far too busy enjoying the view that was in front of her to care).

As the two women stretched out on the detective's bed, the both of them were thinking about pretty much the same thing. _How long will it take her to see that I'm in love? _

Maura had been dropping her best friend hints all night. Actually, this wasn't correct; she had been dropping her best friend hints for months now! Especially now that they went through that lesbian bar fiasco. The doctor was rather disappointed that the skimpy nightgown hadn't driven her wild. Maybe she just wasn't Jane's type…

Jane was practically biting her tongue all night. It wouldn't be right for her to take the doctor for granted, but damn if it wasn't hard! She looked _way _too sexy in red.

The brunette subconsciously drew closer to the honey blonde. She was talking about _something_. Some statistic or whatever. Jane really didn't know what she was talking about; what she did know was that Maura looked incredibly beautiful in the dim light that came from the lamp in the detective's bedroom.

The honey blonde looked over at her best friend, who was leaning against her elbow as she watched her. "Jane, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Jane began, instantly smacking her face for ruining her cover. She sighed before she began again, "No, Maur, not really. I'm sorry, I just… I'm really distracted."

"I see," Maura began, scooting even closer to her. "Would you like to talk?"

The brunette detective took her free hand and ran it across her face. "I guess so. I mean, things are a little different right now, and I'm not used to it."

A confused look made its way to the honey blonde's face. "What do you mean?"

Jane tentatively took her best friend's hand in hers and massaged her knuckles gently. "Maur, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes. We're best friends, of course I know that," Maura nodded, a little uneasy.

The detective drew out a long sigh, a smirk tugging at her lips as she stared into the other woman's green eyes. "I think I'm starting to love you for _real_. _Love_, love."

"You think?" the honey blonde doctor asked.

"Yeah. I dunno Maura. You're the only girl I've ever felt attracted to, so I have no idea what this means," Jane sighed. She was quickly caught off guard when Maura linked her arms around the detective's neck.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked, her husky voice dropping to a whisper.

"Helping your discovery process," the honey blonde spared her a shy smile before melding their lips together rather tentatively.

Jane didn't kiss back at first. She was in such a shell shock that it was hard to snap out of. However, when she did, the brunette snaked an arm around her best friend's waist and kissed her back eagerly.

As they finally broke apart, the detective breathed deeply against the honey blonde's lips. "This is the best experiment ever. Screw science class," she grinned before indulging in a feather-like kiss.

**There. And that could pretty much be canon, to me anyway. It's almost like Rizzles is behind the scenes. All we see is the googly eyes. Well ha! We can do whatever we want in fan fiction. **

**Anyway, reviews are loved!**


End file.
